The Winchester's
by o0kaymawn0o
Summary: Dean and Sam have been together since a year after their father died, as they only had each other and it felt right for them somehow. Dean gets a letter from one of his old flings-she doesn't leave a name, but she does leave him some information that he honestly wasn't prepared to believe.
1. You're My Dad?

_The Winchester's_

* * *

**Chapter One: You're My Dad? **

* * *

"Uh, Dean?"

The man in question lifts his head from his task. He sees his brother standing there with something held in his hand. He gestures towards it and Sam slides it over, a curious look in his eyes.

Dean observes the lettering for a moment, then opens the top, pulling out a note from the inside.

It read: _You don't remember me. I don't expect you to. I barely remembered who you was. Here's the bottom line. You have a son, and his name is Daniel. I'm sending him to you because I can't afford him and he wants to meet his father. So, be at the Luna Café on Main Street by four o clock if you want to meet him. _

Dean drops the letter immediately, wondering if it's all a joke.

His eyes flick to Sam, who grabs a seat next to him.

"Sammy, uh, I might be a dad…"

Sam's eyes widen in shock. He asks if his brother is sure, and the man tells him to read the letter for himself. Sam does so, pinning his brother with a look as soon as he read over the contents.

"What're ya' lookin' at me like that for? It's not like I asked for this to happen, Sammy!"

"Not right now, Dean," Sam replies coldly, storming off in a strop.

Dean shouts after him. "Baby, come on—don't be like that!" He flinches when the door slams shut. "Fuck!" he curses, annoyed that he isn't going to have sex tonight. Not after that. Besides, he has to go meet his so-called son.

This is a mess if he there ever was one. Who drops their son on some lay from a billion years ago? Who does that? Dean has no clue. The bitch didn't even sign it! It just ended with where to meet Daniel.

Dean isn't sure that he likes that name.

Then again, weirder things have happened in their life. For example, them being together. Dean and Sam have been in an incestuous relationship since a year after their father died. It feels right. Dean has no clue why. But Sam's the love of his life. He shares everything with his younger brother.

He initiated it, but Sam definitely escalated it. No one knows how to work him like Sam does. No one knows how to lead him to the brink of orgasm, then suddenly stop riding him at exactly the right time just to tease him.

Dean has a love-hate relationship with that move. He gets to experience an orgasm over and over, but he doesn't get to release.

Sam only ever does that when Dean teases him during the oral, though.

The younger brother may be the woman in the sack, but Dean's definitely the more domestic of the two. He cleans, cooks, looks after Sam—manages the bills and so on, while Sam researches on his laptop for the next case. Dean helps with that, too, and Sam calls him the Betty Crocker of hunters.

Dean gets him back later.

Always.

Frustrated, Dean runs a hand through his hair. Winchester's have big appetites for sex, so he just hopes that Sam won't keep him in a dry spell for too long.

"Sammy, baby?" he calls from the table, trying for a response before he goes and finds the younger man.

He gets none.

Sighing, Dean makes his way to their bedroom. Sam doesn't look up as he enters. He continues to type anything and everything on his laptop, not even acknowledging Dean's existence, which hurts a little.

"Come on, Sam, this must've been years ago," he advises.

Sam's eyebrows furrow. "I don't know that, Dean. There's no mention of the age in there."

The older brother's eyes turn sharp. "Don't even think about something like that, Sam. I would never cheat on you. You know that, so don't start getting insecure on me, okay?" Sam regards Dean for a few moments, his eyes indecisive. When he sees the sincerity in their green depths, and the hurt, he lets it go.

They share a kiss and ponder on what the hell they're going to do about this situation. Dean still has a feeling that sex is off the table for tonight, however.

"How can we even be sure he's yours?"

"Well, you know me better than I know myself. So you'd be able to tell if he were a mini-me, right?" Dean offers, doing some of his common poses in an attempt to make Sam laugh. He almost succeeds.

"If he's a mini-you, then you have some serious competition."

Dean doesn't like the sound of that.

"Competition for what?"

"Relax, Dean. He's a child. He's not going to take me away from you," Sam says, witnessing his brother's features instantly relax. Dean isn't really the type to share. Then again, it may just be because Sam is the only family he has left in the world, so he's very sketchy when around people they don't know. Especially ones that get too close to Sam.

"So, are we going to meet the kid, or just sit here all day?"

Dean runs a hand down his face and frowns. He doesn't like that a kid has been dropped on him, but he wasn't just gonna be a douchebag and not show up. That wasn't his style. He liked to deliver news face to face. If the kid was a hassle, Dean would have to be the bad guy and tell him that his mother made a big mistake.

The younger Winchester shakes his head. Dean asks him what's up. "Nothing. I hope he doesn't need therapy after meeting you…"

"What?"

Sam gives him a knowing look.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Dean snatches his jacket off the hook. "Shut up."

"Do we always have to listen to this?" Sam complains, pouting in the passenger seat.

Dean turns his head and glares. "Sammy, what did I say many, many years ago now?" His eyebrows raise in challenge, provoking the guy to think back to that time in the Impala.

"Something like the driver picks the music, and I shut my cake hole?"

Dean laughs loud. "Ha! Didn't think you'd remember, but I'm so glad you did, and that you said it in that way." The brunet's pout returns. Dean kisses him on the cheek and flips the bird to a passer-by with a bible in her hand.

They park at the café, the Impala purring to sleep. Dean tells his baby that he won't be too long, which has Sam rolling his eyes. The two Winchester's enter the café, their temples twitching at the sound of the bell.

Simultaneously, they search for a seat and any kid that might look like Dean in any way. Hell, if he was talking to a circle of girls, that'd be enough to go on.

Sam notices something on the right side of the café. Some teenager who isn't paying attention is zoned out in the exact way that Dean does. Eyes to the bottom right of the room, hands clasped together in front of him and foot haphazardly strewn across the table.

"Dean, I think that's him," he announces, gesturing towards the kid.

Dean follows the direction, shrugs his shoulders and marches confidently over to him.

"Daniel?" he questions, crossing his arms over his chest.

Honestly, Sam feels uncomfortable. Before, he never would have put it past Dean to not use protection, and actually imagined a scenario exactly like this one. Now that they were together, the thought of it hurt more than it should.

The teenager snaps back to reality, regarding the two strange men in his eyesight, but mostly the one that knows his name and has his eyes.

"Dean Winchester?" he mumbles in reply, his voice slightly gruff. Sam notes that this could actually be Dean's son in the back of his mind.

"The one and only," the older man jokes.

Daniel looks over the freakishly tall man next to his could-be father. "And you are?" He can't tell if the two are related, because there isn't much about them that screams family.

"This is my brother, Sam."

The mini-Dean eyes Sam wearily, then moves his feet off the table, standing to his full height. He pats his hands on his jeans, mumbling a dry apology, as they were sticky from the pie he just ate. Sam shoulders his brother and gives him the eye. The older Winchester gets the message, throwing a stop-laughing look in Sam's direction.

Once the kid's done rubbing his hands, he reaches one out in greeting. The two Winchester's accept it, taking a step back once the exchange is over.

"So, uh, you're my father?"

Dean takes several seconds to flick his eyes over the boy claiming to be his son. The first thing he notices is the leather wristband. He remembers wearing similar things. He also sees a rock shirt worn underneath an open jacket. Not to mention the dark blond hair and the signature smirk.

Yeah. This is definitely his son.

Sam offers a sympathetic look, forgetting about the comedy in the situation for now. He has to be supportive of his brother, not mock him.

"I guess I am."


	2. Impalas And Angels

_The Winchester's _

* * *

"Just to, uh, be clear here. Who's your mom? She didn't leave her name at the end of the letter, so…"

Daniel opens up his jacket and takes out his phone from one of the pockets. He searches his gallery and touches an image. Dean observes the image and his eyebrows lift.

"Not who you were expecting?" Sam mumbles from his side.

Slyly, Dean cups his brothers' hip for a few seconds.

In return, the brunet makes an apologetic noise. Dean would be the same way if the roles were reversed. Actually, he'd hunt down the bitch and make up an excuse she was a demon just to gank the bitch that touched his Sammy.

Psychotic thought aside, Dean asks his new found child what his mother meant by she couldn't afford to keep him anymore. The youngest of the three explains that she finally got a part in a movie and revealed that he had a father somewhere he could possibly live with.

This pisses the man off. What if Dean had been a different guy and rejected the boy? Where the hell would he have to live? That bitch has it coming, too, if she ever gets possessed or shows her face here.

"So, Dad, do you live near here?"

"Yeah."

There's an awkward silence between the pair. Sam's amazed that they have the exact same expressions. He spots a waitress coming over. Unsure if he should point this out to his older brother, Sam smiles in her direction.

Dean snaps back to reality and turns at the same time as Daniel to say they were just leaving. The supposed father and son share a look, then smirk at each other.

Sam rolls his eyes, feeling like a third-wheel all of a sudden.

"Well, I guess we should take you to your new home…"

"So, I can come live with you?" Daniel seems a little nervous. He took a big step coming all the way here to meet the man that could possibly be his father. And he met his uncle at the same time. They look like they've been through a lot in their lifetime. They have the eyes of warriors, and their builds say it wouldn't be a good idea for someone to mess with them.

Daniel could see someone failing to get away unscathed against these two.

The oldest one there rubs his hands together uneasily. He's not sure this is the best idea. This could all turn out to be a lie for all he knows. The things that go bump in the night have deceived him and his brother before. He wouldn't put it past them to do it again.

"Let's go then," he mumbles, turning on his heel. Sam follows after him and throws a hand over his shoulder, gesturing for the kid to follow. He does so, flicking through his phone for something to do.

Outside the shop, Daniel's mouth drops open. Before his very eyes sleeps a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Dean notices his sons' shocked face, and the excitement welling up inside him. At least the kid has taste in cars. He catches his brother giving him a knowing look. A silent shut up is sent the brunets' way, evoking the tall man to smile humorously.

Considering they don't have anything on the agenda, Dean allows the smaller blonde to bask in the glory that is his baby. Not enough people appreciate her undying beauty, and he's grateful that he'll no longer be the only one lost for words in her presence.

"You have to let me drive this one day!" Daniel exclaims, close to salivating. He's seen this car before on the news. It was caught on the police camera. Two guys had been going around robbing banks and killing their hostages in 2012. He can't remember what they look like. He only really saw the car on TV. And he fell in love with her the second he laid eyes.

If Dean let him drive, he'll die happy.

He's sixteen, so he's allowed. But he doesn't see Dean, as cool as he looks giving him permission to drive his car without the proper experience.

Done with admiring the outer layer of the Impala, the kid tries to call shotgun. Dean and Sam share a look with each other.

"Maybe some other time," Sam suggests, settling into the passenger seat. Daniel tries not to huff as he gets in the back, disregarding the seatbelt completely.

He trusts Dean is a good driver, considering the wellbeing of the car.

Dean takes his place in the driver's seat, bringing his baby to life. He winks at Daniel through the rear-view mirror and steps on the accelerator.

Daniel's buzzing with excitement, chattering aimlessly about how fast they were going, and how his dad made it look so easy dodging all of those cars. He didn't adorn his seatbelt the whole time. He knew he was safe somehow. He had noticed Sam watching to see if he was okay several times throughout the ride home. Daniel had an idea that Dean was showing off, due to his reaction to the car itself.

The ride was a rush, and it just makes him more determined to drive it someday.

"You're such a show off," Sam announces.

Dean stops with the keys in the door, staring down his younger brother. He loses is composure and his eyes drift to Sam's soft lips. Sam notices, trying not to flush as he subtly jabs a thumb in Daniel's direction.

"Shut up," he mutters, finally, unlocking the door to their lair.

Daniel's eyes widen.

"You live here? Holy-"

"Hey," Dean interrupts, raising a finger.

The kid stops himself from cursing, wondering why that really matters, since his friends back home did it all the time. And sixteen isn't that bad of an age to start swearing. Well, he would be lying if he said he only just started. No, he dealt his first curse word when he was six.

His mom isn't the best, but she's still his mom.

The three walk into the centre of the lair, stopping in their tracks when they see a man in a trench coat reading over a letter.

"Oh, perhaps I should leave?"

Dean berates the angel mentally.

"I can hear you…"

Sam cools his brother down. "What are you doing here, Cas?"

Castiel explains that there's been an outbreak of their variety that he could use help seeing to. The Winchester's appreciate the angel trying to be subtle in front of the kid, but the fact that he showed up in the house uninvited already has Daniel on high alert.

He isn't sure now's the time to tell the kid the truth is out there speech, or that when he was younger and told that there was no monsters hiding under his bed, or in the closet, that there's a possibility there most certainly was.

Just then it hit him like a rock. If Daniel's going to be living with them from now on, he's going to run into all of this stuff. Their _friends _didn't exactly ring the doorbell before they came in here, and they didn't take the time to observe the room before running their mouths.

He saw only two options. He would either have to drop the kid now and tell him it was all a big mistake, or get Sam to explain that everything he ever read about in a horror book is real.

The reason it would be better for Sam to take that role is because Dean isn't too good at sugar-coating things.

His past would suggest that. He doesn't want to bring Daniel into this. It isn't like he's going to hand him a gun, tell him to forget about everyone he's ever cared about, shoot fast and ask questions later. He's just going to make him more aware.

Even if they told him nothing, eventually curiosity would get the best of him, and the kid would find lots of satanic crap around the lair.

Not to mention it's called a lair.

If he went into Dean's room, he'll see guns and knives painting the walls. Unless they wiped the lair of everything it had to offer, the kid's going to find out one way or another.

It would be easier if Sam sat him down and told him.

"Hey, Danny—I'm gonna call you Danny—can you go talk with Sam for a bit?"

Daniel casts a sceptical look at his father. Dean's eyes say to just listen to him, so he walks off with the taller man.

With the kid out of sight and earshot, Dean glares at the angel.

"What the hell, Cas? You could have called before you teleported in here with your angel magic!" he rumbles, crossing the room to stand closer to the raven haired disciple of God.

Castiel keeps a bland expression. "It may come as a surprise to you, Dean, but I am not always following you two. There are others that need me, so I was not around when you read the letter, otherwise I would have requested that you meet me somewhere." The Winchester folds his arms and waits for his unusual friend to continue. "We need to leave as soon as possible. People are in danger. He will be fine here, but I need yours and Sam's help."

Dean's going to assist his friend. He just wants to make sure that Daniel is comfortable with the new information. If he isn't, he could always have Cas erase the conversation from his memory.

If he is Dean's son, he should be able to handle it no problem. People can't afford not to be open-minded in this world.

The conversation shouldn't take that long. Dean thinks just informing the kid that not everything is as innocent as it seems should be enough for now—to give him an idea.

Sam waves Dean over from the kitchen.

After telling the angel to give them just a second, he exits to the other room, noticing that Daniel is sat pondering the new intelligence. He doesn't seem to be scared. If anything, he looks excited.

"Danny-"

"So, my dad hunts monsters in an awesome Impala, and he used to road-trip all over the United States fighting monsters with my uncle?"

Dean runs a hand down his face. "Uh, yeah."

A smirk appears on the youngers face. "That's awesome!" Dean doesn't follow. He's glad that his supposed son took it so well, and actually seems to be embracing the subject, but he did not expect him to find it cool. It isn't—it's very dangerous! This is what he tells the boy, who mentions that he used to dream about this sort of thing—just now remembering that he saw Dean and Sam in them, shooting or stabbing these demons that used humans as vessels.

"Well, that would explain why you weren't surprised when I told you that," Sam reasons, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Dean almost growls. "Listen to me, Daniel. Just because you now know that all the stories are true does not mean that you can throw yourself into battle. You have no training, and you're my responsibility now, you understand?" The boy looks like he's going to protest, so Dean snaps at him to stay here while he and Sam take care of a few things.

When they leave the room, Daniel slumps in his seat, reaching for his phone. He texts his mom to let her know that Dean agreed to look after him. That's all he says. He's not stupid enough to tell her that he's living with so-called hunters.

That would be dumb.


End file.
